<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>每日特餐| Plat du jour by InitialeZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589277">每日特餐| Plat du jour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialeZ/pseuds/InitialeZ'>InitialeZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialeZ/pseuds/InitialeZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们都以为自己是他的每日特餐，其实人家只是市场上看到便宜的就买而已 <br/>做菜的时候当人是宝，做完了勾上了就跑</p><p>治在右文学<br/>贯穿始终：角名治<br/>骨科预警：侑治<br/>拉郎预警：佐久治+北治</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 明争暗斗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>成人文学，大家自觉<br/>16岁以下禁止！</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>互相较劲，一个装傻，一个真傻，一个好醋。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>16岁以下禁止！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不知道你们有没有谈过那种，他/她家里兄弟姊妹关系跟你对象关系特别亲密的那种恋爱，角名论太郎目前就处于这样的关系中。高中时候天天打架的宫双子长大之后开始相互支持，距离产生美也产生依赖，现在宫侑有事没事就喜欢缠着宫治，宫治看见宫侑就走不动路。角名伦太郎这个正牌男友实惨。 </p><p> </p><p>今天周五，晚上他回家，看见宫侑躺在宫治大腿上，宫侑手伸给宫治让他给拆绷带，宫治握着他的手嘟囔：“你手好糙哦。”说着把手指往自己下巴上摩擦了起来，宫侑伸手捏着宫治的下巴：“总比你下巴滑，胡渣都出来了。”“诶！我刚刚洗澡的时候明明有刮。”宫治小声地喊了起来，说着就起身要跑去洗手间照镜子，宫侑一把拖住他的劲瘦的腰，把头埋了进去贴着薄薄的家居服闷闷地说：“我骗你的，继续给我拆吧。”宫治弯下脊背，虚虚握着宫侑的脖子：“不要再贴了，肚皮好痒。”“这就痒了？”说着就要胡闹地掀开他弟弟的上衣张嘴咬人肚子。 </p><p> </p><p>角名伦太郎心想这可真是要命，宫治懵懵懂懂，宫侑死不要脸，他故意松开手里提着的沉重训练包，重物落地的声响把双胞胎吓了一跳，一起抬头看他，两张如同对镜相照的脸上，一个带着喜悦一个带着好事被打断的不快。宫治见了男友回来轻轻推开宫侑，跑起来去厨房给角名接了杯水，递过去的时候，角名拉着他的肩膀亲了亲他的脸颊，完了给坐在沙发上面无表情的宫侑一个得意的眼神。宫侑冲天翻了个白眼，没说话。 </p><p> </p><p>宫治这边倚着流理台仰着脸冲他笑开了，抬起手把角名伦太郎贴在脸边的头发撩到耳后。他身上是他们一起买的沐浴露的味道，椰子甜橙把宫治的肉体烘得香甜又清爽。宫侑这时候看他俩也是无语，心想我不出声你俩就当我死人咯，他弟弟的情商不足以看到男友还想得起老哥，于是他主动走到俩人面前说：“我要洗澡。” </p><p> </p><p>宫治说我给你拿衣服，还是穿我的吧，然后就跑开到主卧里面去了。角名洗完手之后，随他过去靠在衣橱边上，看他蹲下之后因着衣领宽松露出的美好风光，粉红的乳粒像是刚摘的覆盆子般可人，脖子到脊背的线条一览无余。他端着水杯低下头问：“侑怎么又来了？是他手腕不舒服还是脚踝又不利索需要人照顾。”宫治低头一边找内裤一边说：”侑比你早到也就半小时吧，他说他们队打完比赛放了两天假，我正好要开发新口味就喊他过来住一下。正好也……“ ”感情他来半小时你俩就在客厅腻了半小时，他澡都不带洗的？”角名再次被越长大越腻歪的双胞胎气到：“他几岁，打了几年排球，要你替他拆绷带。”“诶呀，怎么又来了，别因为这个又跟我生气嘛，我也替你拆呀。”宫治抬头跪坐在地上大眼睛直直地盯着角名伦太郎，用柔软脸颊蹭角名的手指骨，整个人显得又嗲又甜。 </p><p> </p><p>角名也是放弃了，宫治现在就是那种特别难以纠正错误的人，你说他错了，他也无所谓生气或者难过，笑眯眯地承认错误把人哄得轻飘飘然后下次继续犯，他总有办法叫你原谅他。原则毕竟是比不过一个强大又可爱的男人刻意撒娇讨好的力量大的。宫治本来就很不服输，成年之后不会再挣口舌之快，某种程度上说也更加固执。因为宫侑和宫治的过度亲密关系，角名伦太郎跟他单方面吵过不是一两架，结局都是看似角名胜利在理，但是实际上宫治总是赢家，不然他俩住的地方也不能有宫侑的拖鞋宫侑的牙刷，但凡这俩双胞胎不是一个体格，家里估计还得给宫侑多准备一个衣橱。 </p><p> </p><p>要说角名伦太郎是不是恨死宫侑了，角名伦太郎立刻给跪：我不是恨他，我他妈是宫侑PTSD，我怕他！他一来我就不开心，我一不开心就忍不住摆脸子，我一摆脸子宫治就不吃我的叽叽，真的，那么性感可爱一男的躺你边上，并且睡懵了会主动埋你怀里那种，还就得单纯抱着他，纯洁地牵手睡觉，这是人过的日子？？ </p><p> </p><p>宫侑这时候洗完澡了，围个浴巾探进头，看宫治跪地上撇了撇嘴：“我衣服呢，你说给我拿的？”宫治蹦起来，手上拿着内裤和一套衣服把人牵进房间跟角名说：“你也快去洗，我马上烤肉，你出来就直接吃。”角名叹了口气自己从衣橱里面飞速地拿了换洗衣服，走出房间，关上门前看到宫侑伸手扯浴巾，宫治一点儿要动身去烤肉的意思都没，他叹了口气揉了揉额角：自己的男朋友除了原谅他还有什么办法？ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>角明伦太郎郁闷地洗了个澡，吹头的时候吹风机故意开到最大档，不想听那对腻腻歪歪一个天然无防备一个贼心任不死的双胞胎聊什么破天。结果一出来他就想嗑降压药，宫侑托着宫治的腰拿手指给他擦去嘴边的粘到的烤肉酱，角名心想这还得了，上赶着往我头上种草可还行。他挤过去张开嘴故意发出“啊”的声音就等着宫治喂。宫治夹起一块熟了的肉蘸了酱汁，放嘴边吹了吹塞进他嘴里，说：“伦太郎今天怎么变成小宝宝了。”角名细长的眼里满是得意和愉悦地瞄了一眼面无表情的宫侑，宫治以为男友因为肉好吃这么爽，他孩子气地握拳说：“特制酱料大成功！”然后放下筷子拍了下两人的屁股说：“走走走，帮我摆碗筷，别愣着。” </p><p> </p><p>今晚上吃烤肉，三个小伙子吃了不少，虽然角名和宫侑有不小的竞争意识，但是也都是从少年时代长起来的损友，关系也是亲的，吵闹着之前那点不愉快也消散了。后来酒也喝了点，宫双子喝酒特别上脸，脸上血色透了皮肤发着红晕。宫治往嘴里塞了几片蘑菇，左手撑着脸眯着眼睛满足地嚼啊嚼，像是贪吃的胖狐狸。宫侑和角名伦太郎两人英俊的脸上含着笑意，看他喝了热汤之后被烫得吐舌头，角名以光速拿起手机偷拍宫治，然后视线一转就瞧见了宫侑，俩人看着彼此脸上的傻笑不约而同地想：我这前队友脑子是不行。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>三人吃完烤肉觉得身上味道好像有点大，就又开始排队洗澡，等宫治困得眼睛都睁不开钻进被窝的时候，角名靠在床头退出了游戏看了眼时间已经是12点多了。他放下手机弯腰凑过去把脸埋进宫治的肩头，嘴唇紧贴的宫治的侧脸轻声问：”这么晚明天还起得来吗？“宫治被男友的气息喷得痒了，抬手把角名箍进怀里在被子里哼哼：”起不来了，我刚发了信息给正一君，他可以应付得来的。“角名看人眼睛都睁不开了，抬手关灯。他组织了一晚上语言打腹稿想提出的建议，决定推迟再议，现阶段抱着男友睡觉比较重要。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 悬崖勒马</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>打起来！打起来！</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>剑拔弩张，却遭遇悬崖勒马。</p><p>16岁以下禁止阅读！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天宫侑被尿憋醒，打开房间门就听见他弟弟跟角名在那边床上晨练，觉得这俩烂人好不讲究，一点分寸没有的。他故意把卫生间门关得声音大了一些，角名听见外面的动静知道这是宫侑例行作妖，也没管他，腰动得更快了，大开大合地把宫治顶得直哼哼，臀肉被撞得啪啪响配合宫治的沙哑叫床，直叫人叽叽起立梆梆硬。 </p><p> </p><p>他弯腰把宫治抱起来，放在自己性器上面，宫治埋在他肩头，人尚且不算清醒，吐息滚烫，角名的龟头顶到了肠道深处的敏感点，宫治不一会儿就颤抖着射了出来。感受到他后穴紧缩的同时，角名跟他交换了一个黏哒哒湿乎乎的吻，也松了下腹把精液灌在宫治里面。宫治被内射之后变得敏感，他不情愿地说：“好烦，跟你说了早上不要弄在里面啦！好不容易我睡个懒觉，不要现在就起床洗澡！” 角名看他愁得眉头皱起来，装作态度特别恶劣的样子恶狠狠地说：“就灌你，谁要你不跟我商量就把宫侑请家里。”然后稍微使了点劲拍了拍宫治的翘臀，眼睁睁看着自己的东西从他后穴流出，接着被抹在他饱满有弹性的臀肉上，他还反复揉捏人屁股，搞得人一塌糊涂，淫靡的味道充满了房间。 </p><p> </p><p>宫治高潮之后被揉得有点懵，张嘴啊呜一口咬在角名健硕的肩膀上，闷声闷气地嘀咕：“坏死了你。”角名看他小狐狸发威不疼不痒，莫名来了胆气，这话要说清楚，他也是第一次，老看双子互相扇耳光，他现如今也是自己人了，伸手不轻不重打了宫治的脸一下，却没成想宫治脸嫩，本来是情趣，结果“啪“的一声把俩人都吓到了。宫治人还没醒给男友打了脸灌了精，火气直冲脑门，刚刚还软的脚马上就有劲儿了，从角名腿上站起来，把人给直接踹下床，瞪着眼睛说：“你有病吧！” </p><p> </p><p>本来早上一炮快乐似神仙，现在弄得这么不愉快。角名伦太郎特别后悔，赶紧站起来要捧宫治的脸看看怎么回事，嘴里还一直道歉：“对不起，对不起，我错了，给我看看脸。”宫治气未消，扭脸转过一边去，越想越气也不顾及什么男友的嫉妒心了，摸着自己的脸说：“你什么意思啊，昨晚上我就够小心的了，行吧，我没通知你是我不对，这点破事儿扯到现在，宫侑都没这么抽过我。”角名伦太郎起初挺自责得缩成一团，结果听着自己男友三句话不离宫侑，你脸都给他抽破过，我手机里现在还有照片儿呢，现在又是他没揍过你了。角名伦太郎靠坐在床边上深深埋下头闷声闷气地说：“我早前就奇了怪了，你这么喜欢宫侑，怎么不跟他谈恋爱去呢？”宫治闻言瞪大了眼睛，满脸难以置信：“你说什么？我喜欢宫侑？你疯了还是我疯了？” </p><p> </p><p>角名索性地坐在地上支起一条腿，臂膀搭在腿上，肌肉线条优美健硕，细长的眼睛低垂，睫毛轻颤，此刻他又强大又脆弱，他哑声问：“阿治，莫非你骗人把自己也骗进去？你呀，喜好和讨厌都很分明，我也害怕，每次看到宫侑，我都觉得我是安慰剂，这也4年了，你怎么这么捂不热呢？”宫治听他痛苦的声音，眼神动摇，想要剖白但也无从说起，过往种种似虚幻梦境一般叫嚣着从眼前浮现。他们一起上学，角名伦太郎上学的时候会给他带金枪鱼饭团，里面的蛋黄酱总是放很多，午饭吃饭的时候，蛋黄酱有时候从嘴边溢出来，角名会笑一笑把酱汁摸掉，太阳照在身上很暖和。宫治很懒，上天给了他最好的天分让他快乐得打排球，让他遇到最会照顾人的男友。放弃排球的时候宫侑气得好几天没理人，角名眼里虽然是满满的遗憾却给了他一个吻抱着自己说，那宫治做饭团一定也好吃。 </p><p> </p><p>现在这个男人得不到心爱的人的回应，败犬一般逃出了房间，肩上还有宫治动情时咬下的牙印，好不讽刺。这边宫侑还在一个人拿着手机刷推吃早餐就看见角名伦太郎一大早一言不合地遛鸟，还带着满身性爱的痕迹炫耀似的招摇而过，他习惯性嘴贱来了一句“有什么好得意的。”角名伦太郎本来就憋着一股恶气，听到这句实在是受不了了，一下子拽住宫侑的领子吼道“你说什么？别得了便宜还卖乖！”宫治听到角名的吼声只来得及穿了内裤便跑出去，见到两人剑拔弩张的气氛就傻了。 </p><p> </p><p>照理说角名伦太郎和宫侑也是多年损友，情深意重一起打过球一起睡过一个集训房间的关系，哪怕因着宫治这个小没良心的暧昧不明的态度，也从来没有当着他的面撕破脸。所以今早这阵势把宫治弄得手足无措，只好抱住角名的腰说“你放开他，我们俩的事儿跟他没关系。”“怎么就跟我没关系了！”宫侑听到当场来劲了，稀里糊涂就开始顶嘴，“好啊，宫治你也太有出息了，谈个恋爱连你哥都不要了，张嘴就把我撇一边。” </p><p> </p><p>角名可是真的被气笑了，他眯着那双迷人的吊梢狐狸眼说：“你也太拿自己当回事了侑，怎么宫治谈恋爱就不能撇了你了，感情我这是三角恋？”“你可闭嘴吧，你不过一个睡他边上几年的男友，宫治跟我难道没有跟你亲？三条腿的蛤蟆少，器大活好的男人可不止你一个。”宫侑抬了抬下巴，毫不愿意息事宁人。宫治也傻了：“你俩说什么乱七八糟的，一个是我哥哥一个是我男朋友，这有得比吗？”角名挣开宫侑的手臂，回头捏住宫治的下巴迫使他抬高脸说：“宫治，你是真的不知道吗？宫侑可不想当你哥哥，他恨不得现在就脱了裤子把你干射了。”宫治瞪大了眼睛看宫侑，一看可就完蛋了，宫侑虽然脸上生气，可是万万没有被冤枉的神色，他痛恨为何双生子相互了解至深，同时又觉得不可思议，原来宫侑一直都这么看待自己，自己却没有察觉。 </p><p> </p><p>“所以伦太郎你一直不是嫌宫侑烦人，原来是……”宫治愣愣地呆在原地，脑子里一片混乱。宫侑绝不是那个省油的灯，窗户纸都捅破了索性破罐破摔，角名的手还把着人下巴，他也不管就凑过脸去就亲了宫治一口。宫治的舌头被哥哥舔到，从脚趾尖酥到天灵盖，心想，哇，阿侑你真滴好癫。 </p><p> </p><p>角名气得脸都红了，也拼着劲跟宫治来了个舌吻。宫侑含着宫治脖子后面的软肉玩儿命地舔，双手从肩膀一路顺下来摸到尾椎。他揉面团一样揉弄宫治挺翘的屁股，穴里的被角名早上灌进去的精液被挤压之后发出粘腻的声音。角名伦太郎也不闲着，伸手扯下宫治的内裤，攥住他被挑逗起来的性器。毕竟是做过无数次爱的男友，一个亲吻一个抚摸正是掐准了敏感点攻过去，势要把宫治的腰弄软。宫治可是受了大罪了，宫侑的事情被亮出来已经让他难以招架，事情突然峰回路转这俩人就开始要在他身上较劲，他腿一软，宫侑猥亵亲弟弟的屁股正起劲，没有扶住他。 

宫治跌落在地，视线正好平视两人已经半勃起的性器。这两根当前的尺寸已是惊人，再不逃离，怕是今天就要屁股不保，穴或许都要被操烂操肿。想到这里，他才发现，自己后穴里角名的东西还在缓缓流出，都是被宫侑揉的。白色内裤因着屁股后面和微微勃起的前面湿得透明了，他双腿大开，立刻反应过来捂住自己的下体，咽了咽被角名的舌头搅出来的口水说：“停，别碰我，你们都好坏，哪里是爱我只是想操我。” 破绽百出的性感尤物身上委屈得泛红，不知道是因为性欲还是道德的责备。总之，他略微下垂的眼睛里盈满了泪水，纯洁而委屈，偏偏乳头嫣红挺立在空气中，屁股里面的被射进去的男人的精液滴落在地板，积了一滩暧昧的水痕，淫靡而放荡。 </p><p> </p><p>宫侑和角名已经被挑起了性欲，看他这样诱人，着实忍不住了，同时就要伸手捉他。宫治被吓得想要逃跑，腿却酸软无力，早上被角名啃过的腿根和操开了的后穴都隐隐作痛起来，他不管不顾地向洗手间的方向爬去。内裤还卡在肌肉饱满的大腿中段，勒出深深的肉痕的同时也限制了正常的姿势。他别无选择地只能摇晃着挺翘的屁股爬着，吐着白浊的小穴在股缝里面若隐若现跟故意勾引人一样。不过两三秒，宫治趁着两人美色当头的愣神，爬进了洗手间，死死锁上了门，自己的阴茎在爬行中被大腿夹得涨痛，一低头就眼睁睁看着它又吐了一口清液。宫治眼泪终于滑下脸颊，一脸迷乱地、自暴自弃地哭着给自己手淫，他向来憋不住不住声音，这可苦了在门外被迫听活春宫的俩人。“呜呜，怎么会这样。啊！摸到了……”宫治带着哭腔断断续续地低吟。 </p><p> </p><p>角名和宫侑被他可人的屁股晃去了神智渐渐回笼，俩人一同敲门。“宫治，你给我把门打开！”这是被孪生弟弟勾得眼睛涨红的宫侑。“治，治，我错了，开门我帮你弄出来，我们再好好说。”角名采取了怀柔政策企图把人哄骗出来。宫治的手指已经伸进去的三根，进出之间粘腻的水声隔着门也听得见。宫治太了解这两个家伙，丝毫不为所动，自给自足，愣是没有给他们开门。他喘着说：“我开门了我就要被操烂了，你们就会骗我，呜呜，到了，就去了，啊，就到了，啊！”说着就射了出来，短短两个小时他射了不少，下腹有点抽紧，宫治头靠在洗手台喘气，湿滑的手指已经离开了体内，后穴空虚地一张一合，臀肉被冰冷的地砖贴着，像是形状姣好的蜜桃，臀尖一点红且质地柔软嫩弹。 </p><p> </p><p>他不管门外两人后来如何争吵，放了满满的热水把自己泡在浴缸里，一直憋着没敢出浴室。外面的关门声响了两次，他趴在浴缸里，扶着额想：这下好了，哥哥要操我，从高中就开始谈的男朋友说我不爱他，能不能再离谱一点。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 处心积虑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>处心积虑，步步为营。<br/>沉默之人只得亲吻，等待之人是否能收获果实？</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>谁没有意淫过帅哥呢？</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天原定计划是北信介要去店里给宫治送米。但是由于早上这出闹剧，同学聚会是办不成了，而且屁股也被宫治自己意乱情迷之间玩得有一丢丢痛痛。宫治只好打电话给北信介说自己中午前都没办法在店里。北电话里问是不是把米给店员早川正一就可以，而且提醒宫治这次新米可能需要煮时间短一点，因为淀粉量比较高，吃起来会较之前甜一些。他叮嘱过后就爽快地挂了电话。宫治连连答应，其实就算他已经成年了，他还是觉得北信介是他长辈，自己这点烂事并不想让他知道。 </p><p> </p><p>宫治洗过澡吹了头，等到该做午饭的时候还是提不起精神。正准备收拾收拾去店里直接随便捏一个饭团吃的时候，门铃声响了。他吓得浑身一激灵，很是害怕两个混蛋去而复返又要组团来日他。闭路电视里面出现了北的脸，他精神又紧张起来。说到底还是北信介高中时威信深重，他慢吞吞地开了门，看见北拎着一小口袋的米站在门口冲他微笑。宫治接过米，给前队长现供货商奉上了拖鞋，问他：“你怎么还有空绕一趟，奶奶一个人在家没关系吗？”北信介伸手撩起他的额发说：“不发烧啊。我跟隔壁的阿姨打了电话，让她接奶奶一起吃饭。倒是你，我害怕你把我米煮坏了搞得我产品风评被害，所以来看看。”他说了个根本不好笑的玩笑，宫治哭笑不得，觉得队长真的牺牲好大，画风都要崩了。北信介看他勉强的笑容，想起高中时候的宫治。这几年间他外表变得成熟性感，是罂粟开了花，内里还是那块磐石，水滴也不穿的那种。 </p><p> </p><p>宫治不像宫侑是个情绪传染机，却也不算是个很难懂的人。好吃的东西就是好吃，开心起来就会笑，对别人好就会给全心全意的信任，讨厌一个人可以明天开始就不跟人家讲一句话，讲好听一点叫做不拖泥带水，通俗点说就是渣男。认定的事情他会努力去做，但是突然间转换心意之后前尘过往皆可抛。稻荷崎的口号便是为他量身定做，回忆不可追，因为追不上。 </p><p> </p><p>高中的时候，二年组被北信介跟乌野赛后的一番话说得痛哭流涕，宫侑擦着眼泪看见宫治的膝盖被地板磨出的红印，是真情实感地认为哪怕宫治跟角名谈了恋爱，但是他会一直跟这个孪生的兄弟在一个队里打球。他们会打进高中的决赛，打进顶级职联，打进奥运会，有美好的梦想和难熬的瓶颈在前路等着他，不过没关系的，有宫治在两个人就一起克服。 </p><p> </p><p>他再也想不到等来宫治在平日里一个训练结束后轻描淡写地说：“我有自己想做的事情，现在在努力尝试，只是那件事不会是排球了。”宫侑当时低头系着鞋带，体育馆里面好像一瞬间只留他一个人，恍惚间觉得自己的影子都要跑走，他想，我这么拼命这么认真，你如此有天赋如此肯付出，排球不该是你的真正想做的事情吗？这孩子尚且不知道他的命中注定，此刻他这么说，此刻他暂时地抛弃我，但以后绝对会回心转意的。 宫侑虚张声势冲他大吼，骂他是懦夫。宫治眼里闪着不可名状的神采揪着他的领子说：“那我们来打赌，等到80岁我一定比你幸福！”宫侑太懂他了，懂他是真的要走另一条路去，可也不懂他，不懂宫治怎能如此绝情如此利落地推翻之前自己所有的努力和成功，如此轻易地把彼时珍宝视为此时弊履。宫侑也曾做出努力，带他去看职业比赛，请他帮忙做自主练习，试图唤起宫治的热情和好胜心，可是没办法，宫治郎心如铁，斩乱麻，是分分钟的事情。 </p><p> </p><p>北信介不一样，他认为宫治就是这样的人，他没办法去改变宫治。自己也不算太特别，高中勤勤恳恳努力了三年才当上首发担任了队长，那么宫治的唯一自然也轮不到他做。他可以是宫治的队长和学长，可以是宫治的朋友，却不会是那个可以溶化磐石的人。那么就不要去加热这份感情就好了，他以前一直这样告诫自己。可今天的宫治不一样，这把宝刀有了裂缝，引他去触碰利刃，哪怕可能会被划伤。 </p><p> </p><p>宫治看有客人，还是北前辈，打消了随便吃吃的念头，赶紧系上围裙开始做饭。北信介喝着宫治泡的花茶，看宫治在厨房里面洗米煮饭，切昆布，煮排骨，剃虾线。他的头发还有点湿气，不久前应该洗过澡。他穿了一件贴身的黑色短袖，不是紧身，是材料柔软可以勾勒出身形的那种恰到好处的程度。薄薄的衣服使肩膀到手腕的线条有力量的美感，切菜的时候带动背后的肩胛骨，像是振翅的蝴蝶。肩背往下的腰线突然收紧，很细，如果握在手里会是很好拿捏的那种。臀部挺翘，他保留了运动员的习惯，习惯穿短裤，家居裤乖巧地把臀缝勾勒出来，屁股则是肉嘟嘟的蜜桃。宫治叉着腰搅动昆布排骨汤。根据北的推测他早上应该跟角名做过，因为这条短裤的长度还遮不住他泛红的腿根，牙印还在，是深红色。当然这个长度也非常适合把手从裤管伸进去直接挑逗他性感挺翘的屁股里面的穴口。那里现在应该依然是潮湿的、暧昧的、带着水气的，北突然很想咬一口宫治。咬哪里都可以，不管是圆润有力的肩膀，还是劲瘦的腰，又或者是色情的翘臀，还是屁股吧，因为可以顺便用手指插进他的臀缝，里面隐秘的入口如果被插入的话，应该会把人吸得紧紧的，脆弱的痉挛，兴起的时候说不定会流水。 </p><p> </p><p>宫治不知道北的心思，他只觉得今天北的视线很炎热，害怕在自己坦白之前就被戳穿背德的隐秘。他边做饭，边想着怎么跟北报告。人坐定，新米出锅，果然宫治打电话时心不在焉，米还是煮得过久，有点软烂。北信介挑眉看他，带着一点点揶揄和看好戏的意思，宫治戳着米饭眼框就泛红了，北愣了愣神，接着赶紧伸手触碰他下眼睑好像要验证是不是真的有眼泪。 </p><p> </p><p>宫治没有往后躲，北顺势托起他的脸颊问：“所以呢，不是说要研究新菜，还说角名和宫侑都在，怎么就你一个人。”宫治垂下眼皮，皱起了浓眉仓促解释：“侑疯了，我今天才知道他竟然是真的喜欢我，是角名对我的那种喜欢。而且他亲我的时候我也没有觉得很讨厌，我不懂。”宫治捂住脸，顺带把北的手也包进去：“角名说我不爱他，我爱他啊，我不爱他我能跟他一起5年吗？我觉得角名也疯了，我也不正常。”北面上没有表现出什么惊讶，内心吐槽：合着他以前一直认为自己挺正常的。好理直气壮一个渣男。 </p><p> </p><p>北抽回自己带着薄茧的手，缓缓开口：“其实身体上可以接受和内心可以接受本来是两码事。”宫治将信将疑。北夹起一块排骨放到宫治碗里：“你跟宫侑跟角名都亲近得不能再亲近，他们亲你或者拥抱你，你都不会抗拒。但是你喜欢哪一个是你自己应该清楚的事情。好比就是就是我亲你一下，你也不会抗拒，可你是不会喜欢我到要跟我上床的。” 宫治猛地抬头瞪大了眼睛看着北质疑道：“不会吗？前辈拥抱我可以，但是亲吻我应该不行吧。”猎物在试探着靠近陷阱，北没有阻止反而给他机会问道“要试试吗？”宫治眼睛瞪大了，似懂非懂，纠结得不行，索性一闭眼:“来吧，试试就试试！”北好笑地看着宫治一脸鼓足勇气的模样，回忆起他每次训练结束，纠结是要草莓酸奶还是原味酸奶，最后选了没吃过的菠萝口味酸奶就是这样的表情。果然是没心没肺小傻瓜。 </p><p> </p><p>北知道自己这事儿确实是干得不敞亮，在小傻子心烦意乱的时候趁虚而入，讨便宜吃。宫治站起来比他高不少，但是这会儿坐在对面，乖乖得抬头闭眼等着被亲，是真的可爱又软和，称得上是一个大只甜心。 </p><p> </p><p>北非常克制地凑过去，一下一下亲吻宫治干燥柔嫩的唇，看宫治没有反应便干脆用舌头舔过宫治的略微丰满的下唇，宫治眼睛睁开一条缝，全身轻微颤抖了一下。北从喉咙里发出低低的笑声，舌头长驱直入顶开了他的牙关，伸手扣住宫治的后脑，宫治柔软的发梢刮得他的手心有些痒，他索性用了些力让唇舌交缠得更彻底。宫治没有预料到所谓的亲一亲变成了一个欲念十足的舌吻，后脑上传来坚定的力量。北信介是他高中时的主心骨队长，现在是一个令他安心的男人，他成熟稳重的同时又有点让他害怕。北信介会在他和宫侑打架的时候站出来稳住场面，会在他当初开店艰难的时候站出来借他肩膀，比起侑更像是哥哥。此时嘴里的舌头却非常霸道，像是要亲吻他的灵魂一般用力。他被舔过上颚和后齿，后脑上的手现在滑到了后颈，一下一下地抚摸他的脖子，那块被抚摸的皮肤微微发热，他喝酒上脸，这点触碰足以使他胸膛都烧红。 </p><p> </p><p>北把人亲到晕晕乎乎，两人口舌纠缠之时，宫治的口水漏出嘴角，眼眶也泛出泪花。他狠了狠心把北推开，两人分开的时候，宫治的舌尖被北嘬了一下，酸麻感直接蔓延到喉咙，他觉得有点渴。他低下了头，使劲咳了几下，这下睫毛上真的现出点点泪水，一脸无所适从。北揽过他的肩膀贴在宫治耳边问：“不舒服吗？”宫治结结巴巴地说：“没……没有，就是有点奇怪，我不清楚了，怎么会这样，天啊。”北抬起宫治的下巴，看他颤动的瞳孔轻轻摇了摇头说：“怎么一副要哭的样子，我可不想知道原来我的技术烂到会让人流眼泪。”宫治舔了舔自己的嘴唇，口水把唇珠湿润得鲜嫩可口，这会儿被北捏着下巴，下垂眼使他显得无害，宫治眼神里带着三分迷惑三分无辜四分动摇，独独没有一分喜爱给他。北信介看着这个看似无辜却绝情的男人，觉得上天很不公平，让这个甜心拥有勾人的魅力却没有体察自己真心的本事，他只管伤别人的心，却不会为任何一个人奉上爱意。 </p><p> </p><p>宫治咽了咽口水，不知道北的眼神为何突然变得暗淡。他回想起有一次北在训练后问他角名好在哪里，宫侑好在哪里，排球好在哪里，布丁又好在哪里。这问题没头没尾毫无关联，且答案也无从说起，宫治只好愣住向队长投以沉默。北最后只是揉了揉他的头发说了句别在意，只是好奇而已就离开了更衣室。这件事搞得宫治有点惴惴不安，第二天在热身前给了北一个布丁，北看起来有点意外，宫治说是北昨天看起来很想吃布丁的样子。北信介笑了起来说如果不是真的喜欢的东西，他是不要的。宫治眨了眨清澈的眼睛说：“可是布丁就是要吃过才知道是不是真的喜欢啊。而且布丁就是布丁，好吃就可以了，哪里有真的喜欢和假的喜欢。”那时候北说了什么宫治已经忘记了，只是记得队长拿着布丁的样子有点丧气，跟现在的样子有一点点像，令他觉得自己做错了什么。 </p><p> </p><p>宫治也是当老板的人了，察言观色这几年也是学了不少，不想把气氛搞这么沉重。他撒着娇把头埋进北的腰腹间说“前辈好厉害，我不懂的事情你都懂。我虽然不聪明但是我会冷静一下跟宫侑说清楚的。”宫治仰起脸，下巴靠在北的腹肌上：“所以可以下午送我去店里吗，教我煮米好不好？” </p><p> </p><p>北本来对宫治的人性是一清二楚的，奈何每次深刻认清之后还是没有办法彻底远离宫治。宫治混起来是真混，甜起来也是真甜。北把宫治带着湿气的头发一通揉搓，打起精神说：“主要还是怕你煮坏我的米，懂吗？”宫治赶紧点了点头，北回到座位上，两个人的缠绵舌吻没能改变现阶段任何实质的东西，北比谁都清楚这一点。不过也打开了宫治认知在他心底种下了一颗种子，猎物的一只脚已经踏进了圈套。来日方长，他得有耐心，他是优秀的猎手成熟的农夫，他习惯等待，因为耐心和关爱会带来美味的猎物及收获，他比谁都清楚这一点。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 冰释前嫌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一通电话，心意相通。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>过渡章而已。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那个混乱的一天之后宫治已经躲了宫侑一个礼拜了。角名的ins上又开始发布饭团宫的饭团，傻逼男人狐狸眼都笑没了，他有空的时候依然会开车回他和宫治的家。</p><p>宫侑结束训练之后打开手机就看到这个，气哄哄地盯着手机看着亲兄弟搞差别对待。“您这是准备试试这么大眼珠子能不能瞪出来是吗？ ”佐久早圣臣戴着口罩从他身边走过，一根手指把宫侑戳开到一边。有内味儿了，阴阳大师名不虚传。宫侑给噎得一口气都没喘上来，准备回击，奈何人身高腿长，一击脱离。只见得海带头在走廊转角留下最后一片影子。宫侑确实给自己家没良心的伤到了，那天亲吻的味道还在嘴巴里使他回味，屁股的触感还留在指尖。他打给宫治的电话人也不接。特别不巧，这段时间黑狼搞封闭训练，断绝了他去堵门的念想。角名伦太郎估计也是被叮嘱过，以往就算他再小心眼，但是碍着是自己是他男友亲属的身份，以往两个人吵架他偶尔也得不情不愿地透露点一点消息，这下倒好，角名伦太郎名正言顺地拉黑了宫侑。在宫侑心里，目前宫治是彻底抛弃亲哥投敌（？）去了。 </p><p> </p><p>宫治这段日子也不好过，躲自己二十多年来无话不谈的哥哥也是很难熬的，好几天不打宫侑手都痒了。男友当然还是温柔又英俊，经过这件事仿佛也是为了照顾自己心绪，只拥抱不做爱，亲亲舔舔很是温存，虽然有几次他喉咙有点受不住，但人还是满足的。他现在的状态像是躲在自己吹出来的易碎泡泡里，飘飘然轻轻松，在泡泡炸裂之前他都是安全的。他答应北要跟宫侑讲清楚这个事情早就被他抛在脑后。他只想冷静冷静，体察一下自己对哥哥是不是也是有爱欲。宫治其实并不是一个道德感很强的人，他不接受宫侑其实不是因为什么血缘道德，只是有点吓到。他活得很纯粹很是唯心，他可以轻易地换人生轨道抛弃过往可见对世俗标准是多么不屑一顾。他内心很多事情都是要有一个定论的，他给自己造了一个暂时的避风之所，却知道自己逃不过宫侑这个劫数，这样一想其实也没有什么好害怕的了，顺其自然是最好的解决方法。角名看他这样也不好受，但是他作为顶级球队的主力没办法经常外宿，往返家里和训练地对他来说也不轻松。更何况封闭训练对球队整体协调帮助很大，再说宫治一直是个很有主见的人，角名看他状态慢慢好起来之后就归队了，他们俩只在晚上时不时通个电话。 </p><p> </p><p>宫治研究新菜也是起劲，生活仿佛回到了正轨。他要去东京那边找品质高一点的鲷鱼，提前一周就在FB主页上面发布了下周三到周六的闭店通知。一切准备就绪之后他头也不回地出发了，连角名都也没有告知。所以宫侑好不容易结束集训来到饭团宫门前的时候，店里灯都没开。他恨恨地咬酸了牙龈，这才看到主页上面的消息，垂头丧气地回到了自己的家。 </p><p> </p><p>宫治一路开车向北，到了旅店放下行李看到宫侑的信息，他想着躲也躲不过，干脆给他回了个电话，通话立刻就被接起来。“你在哪里？”宫侑喘着粗气问他。宫治看了一眼床头的手表，估摸着宫侑刚刚下跑步机，他揉了揉眼睛，老实回答：“说实话我不太想告诉你，所以我决定不要告诉你。” 宫侑给他气得差点岔气，大呼一口气闭眼拿毛巾擦汗，把手机开了免提，席地而坐，继续问他：“所以我现在是该死是吗？”“没有。”“那你什么意思，我现在见你一面比打决胜局都难。”宫侑生气也委屈。宫治给他弄得生出了点罪恶感，不过转念一想他也活该，哪个正常人会刚刚表白就要3p呢。宫治说：“我需要想一想，因为我觉得你有点进展太快。我一直以为你后来对我好，其实只是要拐我去打球。”“哥哥，我这都已经扣球得分了你这边还回味发球触网啊。”宫侑忍不住嘴贱。“闭嘴，不许这么叫我。你如果觉得你真的很聪明那你不要跟我讲话，死猪。” </p><p> </p><p>宫侑看人真的生气了也老实了，他拿毛巾盖住头，好像这样就可以接受接下来要发生的所有结局一样：“治，说真的，我早就放弃了，我对你好是因为我喜欢你。打不打球的其实已经不重要了，我看你也真的挺喜欢做饭团，不然饭团不会那么好吃。”“那你还算舌头没有失灵。”“我没让你说这个，你知道我在等什么。”宫侑步步紧逼。宫治躺倒在旅馆的床上，沉默了一会儿说“我不懂，我觉得我们之前都挺好的。但是你现在弄得我好奇怪，如果见到你就会感觉你是不是想操我，我觉得你不对劲，我也不对劲了。”宫侑可太懂他了，知道这话就是有希望的意思，他一向愿意努力也不认为自己会输，只要给他一点可能就好。他终于舒了一口气，带着笑意说：“小猪，我们还跟以前一样就行，我那天是气着了，你别躲我就可以。”“你当我好骗？我开门把屁股送给你要不要。”“怎么跟角名伦太郎那个狐狸眼色魔待久了，一天到晚就屁股屁股的，你俩天天的在干什么到底。”宫侑皱了皱眉头，觉得宫治这个开关一打开就有点让人鸡巴发硬，他刚刚跑完10km腿还软着，不想往年纪轻轻就肾虚那个路上走。宫治笑他假正经，又想追人又想显得自己不下流愿意等，他嗤笑了一声：“你得了吧，我还不知道你。”说完就挂了电话，他不知道宫侑后来拿他当小菜在浴室里面射了一发，还是假想着射到他脸上那种。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 怦然心动</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>偶然相遇，怦然心动。<br/>每日特餐，流水无意。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宫治洗了澡准备出门觅食，高个帅哥无论在哪里都是显眼又迷人的。佐久早老远看见宫侑骚里骚气地穿条贴身牛仔裤，鸭舌帽扣在头上，上身着件宽大的藏青色卫衣，露出一点后颈的样子不知怎得就显得很旖旎。他心里恍然大悟宫侑这几天都没事盯着手机，看来确实是吃错东西染了什么疾病。他并无跟老熟人打招呼的兴致，主要是饿了想着赶紧回家，因为下午去检查牙齿，等了太久天都黑了，现在已经有点错过他的晚饭时间。 </p><p> </p><p>“佐久早圣臣！”佐久早圣臣生不逢时，路遇熟人还被叫住，真的是好苦。他准备看宫侑又想作什么妖，没有木兔光太郎他一个人能玩出什么花来，一转身就撞进一双流光溢彩的下垂眼里，他想，这不是宫侑，宫侑不可能这么蛊。 </p><p> </p><p>宫治看见佐久早标志的卷卷头跟口罩一下就认出他了，但是被佐久早的眼神盯毛了，突然又不自信起来。“对不起嘛，认错人了呀。”宫治操着兴味十足的关西腔说道，末了还给人脱帽致意一下。佐久早圣臣看到他的清爽黑发这才认出来这是宫侑的胞弟，宫治。宫治比佐久早圣臣差不多低了10公分，他需要抬头才能看清对方浓眉上方两颗黑痣。这个角度显得宫治的下垂眼更加无辜，鼻子直挺，嘴唇红润，还操一口暧昧的关西腔，佐久早心想，这是什么神奇的人类，原来这就是所谓蛊惑人心的性感气质，怪不得宫侑天天盯着手机边喊宫治边发癫边发情。

</p><p> </p><p>宫家双胞胎外貌在外人眼里可以说是一般无二，没有差别。帅哥双子不是吹的，现如今宫侑的女粉丝团的应援一直是MSBY的特产。不过佐久早自己也是帅哥，对宫侑英俊迷人的脸并没有什么实感，他通常只在意别人身上干不干净。然而宫双子实在有趣，他不知道原来同一张脸气质会如此不同。佐久早圣臣打赌即使宫侑跟宫治弄成一个发型，也绝不会有人把两个人认错。宫治身上有一种漫不经心的肉欲，夜色中周身是那种很黏稠的暧昧氛围。 </p><p> </p><p>在宫治要转身的时候，佐久早圣臣突然说“宫侑好像回去找你了。” 宫治开心地笑起来说：“什么呀，原来就是臣臣。” 佐久早清了清嗓子：“请不要这么叫我。”宫治在脸边上比了个OK的手势，然后开口：“ 不是来找侑的，我来进货，你吃过我做的青梅饭团没有？” 宫治其实有点散光，路灯昏黄，他忍不住凑近一点想看清佐久早圣臣深色的眼睛。“没有，因为我不怎么接受得了别人手捏过的东西。”佐久早其实不算认识宫治，不理解为什么他知道自己的口味。宫治听了这话露出了有点遗憾的表情，重新戴上鸭舌帽跟他说：“那茶泡饭可以吗？我也会做茶泡饭，这次来就是要开发这个。啊！对了，吃过晚饭了嘛。我好饿，拉面吃不吃？”说着把人拉进了街对面的拉面店。 </p><p> </p><p>佐久早在店里依然戴着口罩，幸好是周三晚上还过了饭点，人并不多。两个人找了角落的地方坐下来，宫治给他用茶水清过一遍杯子，然后才倒了一杯热茶给他，絮絮叨叨地说：“我做了功课来的呢，定这个酒店就是因为附近很多推荐的店。好巧好巧，又遇到你，我最喜欢和别人一起吃东西了。刚刚接了侑的电话，你们是不是已经放假，你一直在这里，或许你知道……”宫治的气质让佐久早有点上头，他平时绝对不是一个亲和到会跟同事弟弟吃饭的人，宫治讲话有礼貌也讲卫生，他迷迷瞪瞪真就陪宫治坐下来了，还听取宫治的建议点了拉面。他觉得宫治很自来熟，但是也没有什么不好，他今晚才察觉到原本自己不讨厌自来熟，而且宫治很讲卫生这点比宫侑好一万倍。 </p><p> </p><p>宫治吃饭的样子很有幸福感，他吃热的东西脸会红，据说是皮肤薄的人都会这样。暖色灯光把宫治的黑发染上一层柔和，藏青色卫衣很趁他蜜色的皮肤，黑色短发也是。 </p><p> </p><p>佐久早跟宫治吃了一餐，他没有说很多话，但是意外的很舒服，宫治分别时只说有机会再见，他好像接下来在东京他都有自己的计划。佐久早圣臣难得跟他摆了摆手道再见，木兔光太郎看到一定又要大叫“我们臣臣怎么了！”。佐久早晚上躺在床上的时候想着，或许要问宫侑要一下宫治的联系方式，他觉得宫治挺爱干净，洗过手还会擦手霜，指尖很圆润清爽，做的茶泡饭应该也会好吃。虽然此间的推论并没有什么逻辑关系，其实是因为宫治邀请他了，至少他觉得那应该是个邀请。有机会，或许就在今年夏天赛休的时候可以去吃一次看，绝对不可以让宫侑带过来，宫侑身上有细菌。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周一的时候，佐久早圣臣看见宫侑又开始有劲使坏了，估计是宫治做了什么。他问宫侑宫治的联系方式，宫侑鬼叫了一阵子，打着含糊没有告诉他，是日向翔阳告诉他的，同时认证了饭团宫的饭团是真的好吃。他没有耐心等到夏季赛休，仅过了两周就趁着周五训练结束得早，开车去了南边。饭团宫的店面不大不小，佐久早推门进店的时候一个白色头发的男人在替宫治搬什么东西。宫治看见他很惊喜的样子，白发男人深沉地看了他一眼点头示意了一下。宫治让他坐下，问他要不要试一试茶泡饭。佐久早点头说好，然后就盯着宫治忙碌的背影不再说话。 </p><p> </p><p>北信介看着面前实力是全国级别的主攻手，年轻男人黑发黑瞳高大英俊，眉上两颗黑痣给面容平添一分妖异，只是眼神不符合他的气质，眼神里透着温存，有点违和。北信介趁宫治去后厨看热汤的时候低声说：“宫治追求者可不少，这还是在有男友的情况下。”佐久早不知道为什么男人要跟他说这个话，他扭脸幽幽地看着对面的人，才认出这位是北信介，他没接话。北信介叹了口气，继续说：“如果可以的话，还是劝你在可以停止的时候就停下，宫治不是个好情人。”“如果我说不呢，我不太喜欢听取第一次见面的人的建议，尤其在我根本不懂你要说什么的时候。”佐久早圣臣低头盯着北信介，锋芒毕露，这才是他正常状态，疏离带刺的。这压迫感让北信介有点烦躁，他觉得全国三大主攻手确实名不虚传。 </p><p> </p><p>北信介喝了一口茶水，就此打住了对话。他想，他迟早会懂我在说什么。 </p><p> </p><p>宫治这时把做好的茶泡饭放在佐久早圣臣的面前，洗过手双手捧着脸靠在柜台上看着佐久早拆开筷子，笑眯眯地说：“试试看，好吃的，嘿嘿。”宫治这可爱的自负让他看起来闪闪发光。佐久早自己都没有察觉，微微抿嘴笑了一下，尝过之后，楞了一愣才说好吃。宫治眯着眼睛直点头：“对吧，对吧，我说吧，就是好吃，这可是我今日特餐，特地为你准备的！”佐久早被他感染到，低头继续吃着碗中的茶泡饭，越吃越得心，就像宫治此人，越接触越是令人着迷。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>北信介叹了口气，仿佛看见了佐久早的未来。 </p><p> </p><p>北信介想起自己之前看过一本旅行杂志，作者说自己在法国吃过一家很好吃的店，当日特餐，法语怎么说来着，啊对了，是plat du jour。这道今日特餐尤其美味于是作者想采访主厨具体做饭和灵感来源，主厨却揭露这本不是什么精心研究的菜单。当日市场上看见便宜且品质上佳的食材便购入，即兴发挥，定价便宜，或许根本不会做第二次的那道菜。 一如他放下的排球，一如不可追的回忆。</p><p> </p><p>陷入爱情中的人，求而不得辗转反侧，谁都以为或者谁都希望自己是特别的。是当日的那个特例，是生命中的注定，是宿命的因果，可是另一个人呢？他也这么想吗？他也把你当成是唯一吗？这样说好了，万一他也不知道自己的真心呢？万千世界，无独有偶，勾完就跑、无心插柳、流水无意的人，各位的面前就有一位，不是吗？ </p><p>那也别无法他，只好打起精神，公平竞争，毕竟每日特餐，真的很好吃，那个人，也着实令人放不下。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>